Miracle: Story of the Ducks
by Penman Specialist
Summary: A reunion brings the Ducks together, 5 years after college. Everyone is sad they aren’t enjoying hockey, aside from the 3 who still play. Rating to be Safe.
1. What Job Do You Have Now, Mr Duck?

Hello, one and all. I have reviewed your stories a long time, now it is time to present mine.

Disclaimer: The usual.

Plot: All mine!

The Ducks, etc.: Not mine.

New chars. Mine!

**MIRACLE: STORY OF THE DUCKS**

A reunion brings the Ducks together, 5 years after college. Everyone is sad they aren't enjoying hockey, aside from the 3 who still play. Bombay and Orion, however, are like the Varsity at that dinner...they have one last surprise. Rating to be Safe

Chapter One: Laps, Conway, and Something about Stanley

Connie and Guy stood by the door with their 2 year old son Connor in Still Water, Minnesota, waiting for the first guest to come. "Do you think they'll be much different?" Connie asked.

"Nah!" Guy replied. "But they're probably out of hockey. I am, after all, a business consultant." Just then, a sleek black T-Bird drove up, and a chauffeur came out. _What one of us could afford a chauffeur? Probably Adam, with his salary cap on the Colorado Avalanche. Definitely not Russ or Dwayne. _

But, lo and behold, Guy's thoughts were wrong. Only a few of them had kept up, and only about 2 were famous enough to be at least known about. Russ and Louis stepped out. "Hey man, nice crib." Russ greeted Guy as they shook hands. Luis sidled up to Connie

"Hey there, Connie." He said flirtatiously.

"Lay off, Mendoza. You're an actor now. ACT like you is not a ladies man." Russ quieted down Louis "We're in movies. I'm writing my first script now, called Low Down Hoods to all the Hookups. For now, Louis acts and I'm production assistant."

"Well that's great!" Connie exclaimed as they gathered in the living room. "Connor, no! The chip dip is not for finger-painting!" While she went off to handle Connor, Russ and Louis talked about the good old days at Eden Hall with Russ.

Just, a black Buggy with Red Wings symbols all over it honked its way up the driveway. "Conway, Conway. You think he'd settle down one of these days." Russ shook his head in mock sadness.

"Hey, guys." Charlie said as he invited himself in. "I brought over Goldberg. His car broke down coming over here, so I picked him up." Goldberg came in and immediately snagged the chips.

"MMM! I have to leave for a plane in...mmph! 5 hours to broadcast the Sacramento Kings game with gulp! Josh Connors from Eden Hall." Goldberg remarked between crunches and slurps.

_Ding-dong! _The doorbell rang again. "Charlie could you get that?" Connie asked from Connor's bedroom where she was changing his diaper. Conway rose up from his game of Star Wars: Army of the Republic and revealed a familiar face.

"Laps, Conway." Orion sternly said, stone-faced, his "Plymouth Whalers" minor league trainer's suit on.

"How many...Coach" he spat the word. "Orion."

"I don't recall saying!" Orion shot back.

They broke into laughter, slapping at each other. It became contagious, because soon everyone, including Connor and Connie, were in the fray in front of the TV. They laughed as tussled and were straightening out for dinner when a sharp rapping sound was heard on the door.

Then it broke. "Hey man, if you're going to have a fight, invite us." Portman yelled.

"Uh...Dean? We might want to rethink that." Fulton gestured toward the door.

"I'm not paying it on a teacher's salary! You pay for, Mr. PhD." Portman responded.

They lived in a small apartment in Chicago, where Fulton was getting a PhD in law at Illinois University and Portman taught 6th grade.

"Guys, guys. It's OK. I'll pay for it." Banks quipped in a mock-haughty voice as he strutted in from his Cadillac.

Portman forgot about sarcasm. "And what makes you think you can afford it?" he snapped.

Adam, still continuing the game, parried. "My new 1 million dollar salary as center of the Colorado Avalanche!" He remarked with pride.

"Will ya'll just chill!" Russ shouted out. They all silenced.

"Speaking of hockey, I've got a little present for you guys." Charlie mischievously stated with an odd grin. "Goldberg, bring it in!" he raised his Stanley Cup. "I figured none of you might ever get it, especially you, washed up pro." He jested at Orion, who smiled. "And you, Banksie, because we'll always win the Western Conference."

They all crowded around in what the thought might be the best moment of their life.


	2. Averman, The Joker

Hello, one and all. I have reviewed your stories a long time, now it is time to present mine.

Disclaimer: The usual.

Plot: All mine!

The Ducks, etc.: Not mine.

New chars. Mine!

**MIRACLE: STORY OF THE DUCKS**

A reunion brings the Ducks together, 5 years after college. Everyone is sad they aren't enjoying hockey, aside from the 3 who still play. Rating to be Safe

Chapter One: Laps, Conway. And Something about Stanley...

Connie and Guy stood by the door with their 2 year old son Connor in Still Water, Minnesota, waiting for the first guest to come. "Do you think they'll be much different?" Connie asked.

"Nah!" Guy replied. "But they're probably mostly out of hockey. I am, after all, a business consultant." Just then, a sleek black T-Bird drove up, and a chauffeur came out. _What one of us could afford a chauffeur? Probably Adam, with his salary cap on the Colorado Avalanche. Definitely not Russ or Dwayne. _

But, lo and behold, Guy's thoughts were wrong. Russ and Louis stepped out of that fancy car. "Hey man, nice crib." Russ greeted Guy as they shook hands. Luis sidled up to Connie

"Hey there, Connie." He said flirtatiously.

"Lay off, Mendoza. You're an actor now. So ACT like you is not a ladies man." Russ quieted down Louis "We're in movies. I'm writing my first script now, called Low Down Hoods to all the Hookups. For now, Louis acts and I'm production assistant."

"Well that's great!" Connie exclaimed as they gathered in the living room. "Connor, no! The chip dip is not for finger-painting!" While she went off to handle Connor, Russ and Louis talked about the good old days at Eden Hall with Guy.

Just, a black Buggy with Red Wings symbols all over it honked its way up the driveway. "Conway, Conway. You think he'd settle down one of these days." Russ shook his head in mock sadness.

"Hey, guys." Charlie said as he invited himself in. "I brought over Goldberg. His car broke down coming over here, so I picked him up." Goldberg came in and immediately snagged the chips.

"MMM! I have to leave for a plane in...mmph! 5 hours to broadcast the Sacramento Kings game with gulp! Josh Connors from Eden Hall." Goldberg remarked between crunches and slurps.

_Ding-dong! _The doorbell rang again. "Charlie could you get that?" Connie asked from Connor's bedroom where she was changing his diaper. Conway rose up from his game of Star Wars: Army of the Republic and revealed a familiar face.

"Laps, Conway." Orion sternly said, stone-faced, his "Plymouth Whalers" minor league trainer's suit on.

"How many...Coach" he spat the word. "Orion."

"I don't recall saying!" Orion shot back.

They broke into laughter, slapping at each other. It became contagious, because soon everyone, including Connor and Connie, were in the fray in front of the TV. They laughed as tussled and were straightening out for dinner when a sharp rapping sound was heard on the door.

Then it (the door) broke. "Hey man, if you're going to have a fight, invite us." Portman yelled.

"Uh...Dean? We might want to rethink that." Fulton gestured toward the door.

"I'm not paying it on a teacher's salary! You pay for, Mr. PhD." Portman responded.

They lived in a small apartment in Chicago, where Fulton was getting a PhD in law at Illinois University and Portman taught 6th grade.

"Guys, guys. It's OK. I'll pay for it." Banks quipped in a mock-haughty voice as he strutted in from his Cadillac.

Portman forgot about sarcasm. "And what makes you think you can afford it?" he snapped.

Adam, still continuing the game, parried. "My new 1 million dollar salary as center of the Colorado Avalanche!" He remarked with pride.

"Will ya'll just chill!" Russ shouted out. They all silenced.

"Speaking of hockey, I've got a little present for you guys." Charlie mischievously stated with an odd grin. "Goldberg, bring it in!" he raised his Stanley Cup. "I figured none of you might ever get it, especially you, washed up pro." He jested at Orion, who smiled. "And you, Banksie, because we'll always win the Western Conference."

They all crowded around in what the thought might be the best moment of their life.

Chapter 2: Averman, The Joker.

Nothing much happened, until Averman drove up in an ugly tan Pontiac that had to be at least a 1998. "What's up with those wheels, bro?" Portman queried with a sneer.

"Ha-ha." Averman replied meanly, as he threw a paper down on the floor and left to change out of a faded, tacky-looking crimson suit. No longer a clown, now the joker. We're talking Batman's version, evil and upset.

"What's up with it, man?" Russ asked.

"Dude, what's he on?" Fulton wondered.

"Guys, you've got to read this." Guy was in shock as he read. They found he had been abused by his 2 month wife (Luis snickered at that) he was a secretary for a horrible boss, and was a stand-up-comic working literally for pennies, with no respect at a bar.

"Man, we've got to get Averman out of this. Dude, wouldn't you be like that if it happened to you?" Charlie asked a Connie nodded with concern.

"I say we slam him!" The Bash Brothers roared with glee.

Suddenly, a barrage of Bombay, Julie, Ken, and Dwayne rode in. (Dwayne, it was literal. He rode on a horse from Texas to Minnesota instead of driving his Bentley or Hummer H2.) Julie, they all knew, was the backup of Jean-Sebastian Giggere, her idol, on the Mighty Ducks, of all teams!

Ken gave up a life on ice and was a runner-up for American Idol. He started making solo albums. He also works as a cop and is beginning to be considered for a new promotion to detective. Dwayne, well what would he be but the biggest ranch owner in all Texas! He has his own little town of a ranch, with oil rigs, cattle farms, barbeque/home style products and food line, and his own ranch hockey league, who's all-stars have been state champs for 2 years straight.

Bombay is still in coaching, being commissioner of the Junior Goodwill Games and is considering hockey manager jobs from Detroit to Dallas to Philadelphia. They all laughed and cried, especially after tasting Dwayne's Own Fire Sauce. Connie brought out the feast, and then...

"Where did Averman go?" Innocent Kenny. Asking a question that would change their lives.

((I'm not quite sure about plot, thank you to all reviewers, especially punkteacher.))


End file.
